


New Romantics

by vinylrogues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, probably no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylrogues/pseuds/vinylrogues
Summary: Louis needs to enlist the help of his sworn enemy to help him with something. Harry is just lonely.





	New Romantics

He stood in the doorway awkwardly, mouth dry and the skin on his palms starting to dampen. Why did he think this was a good idea anyways? Taking a deep breath, he stepped further in letting the door close behind him. He took a couple deep breaths.

"Is Harry Styles in?" he asked the receptionist, who just snapped her gum once, typed a few things and then nodded.

"Sure, who should I say is asking for him?" she asked.

He took another breath. "Louis Tomlinson" he replied in a bit of a rush. Again who was letting him do this? The receptionist said a few things to a speaker, before standing up. She nodded curtly, "Follow me."

As they walked down a long corridor, a million thoughts were running through Louis head.

Was this a good idea? Maybe.

Did he really need to do this? Yes??

Was it really necessary? Most likely.

Would he regret it later? Deep sigh. Maybe.

His thoughts were interrupted when he found himself in front of a solid oak door. The receptionist just nodded him in and then shut it behind him. He took in the high backed chair that was turned, the light whir of computers running, the scratching of pen on a paper, the occasional tap on keyboard.

"I can hear you breathing. Please take a seat." a deep voice said. Louis sat down immediately, shivering a little. Why was he so nervous?

This was Harry... the same one that ignored him all through school. The same one that told him to fuck off every time he breathed within inches of him. The  same one that stared unabashedly at him while he ran around the track.

Harry slowly turned around, "So, what brings you here today? Something important i hope?" A raised eyebrow, and a smirk. Who was this man?

"Yeah, uhh i need to to help me with something" Louis spoke, almost in a whisper.

"something? you need to be more specific." Harry's tone was slightly teasing. Louis cheeks flushed slightly.

"my ex won't leave me alone and I need him to get the idea that I'm not interested anymore" Louis took a deep breath "and I need you to help me convince my mom that we've been dating a while, and I never let them meet my ex" he finished in a rush.

"Does your family know his name?" Harry asked.

"No... they didn't really believe me because I never introduced them" Louis replied, relaxing slightly.

Harry leaned back in his chair, thinking; and then said "give me your number, and I'll get back with you on this. You're excused". He turned his chair back. completely ignoring Louis, while sliding a pen and notepad over towards him. Louis hastily wrote his number down, before leaving.

 

"Well, that didn't go half bad" Louis thought

**Author's Note:**

> i just got hit with inspiration and we'll see if i ever finish this


End file.
